Marriage and Rebelion
by mexicolover97
Summary: It's after the French Intervention in Mexico, France forces Mexico to marry Austria so she could repay her debt. Her brother is not too happy about it. Feelings that Mexico has never experience come as she spends more and more time with Austria.South Mexico doesn't like how Mexico is acting. probably has OOC. My Chichimeca OC is in this Fanfic.read it...i know you want to!


**A/N: Okay so this is my story on the Second Mexican Empire hope you guys like it 3**

North Mexico was fuming with anger, so much anger that little puffs seem to emerge from her head, but like the lady that Spain(who was in the room as well as France and England) had thought her to be she kept her face unreadable when she stared at France who was sitting on one of the couches in Mexico's living room.

" After your little invasion into my home, I am not very happy with you. And I can not see how you can ask of me to let one of the aristocrats from Europe to come and rule _my_ country, yet alone marry Austria." North Mexico placed her hands on her hips and then stared at Spain with pleading hazel eyes. Spain turned his face the other way

"Ma cherie,"France looked at North Mexico with cold blue eyes,"I did not ask of your permission. You will do as I say because you owe us money. Now if we may know, where is your brother? " South Mexico entered the living room as if he had waited for someone to mention him.

"Sorry if I'm late! I just finished planting the crops."South Mexico smiled his care free smile and placed a hand on North Mexico's shoulder"What where you four talking about?" he kissed his sister's cheek and smiled wide when North Mexico faced him and frowned.

"We were talking about how we are going to have a king. And about how we are going to have to live with ." Mexico glared at France and Spain. But not at England, no not at him. He had been nothing but kind to her and her Mexico's smile dissapeard and his hands clenched. His knuckles instantly turned white.

"No. It took Mexico and me _11 years_ to get our independence! Now you, pinche hijo de tu chingada madre*, come and invade our land, now you want us to go down without a fight!?" South Mexico stared with hatred filled eyes at France.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, mon ami , who are you going to ask for help? You can't ask America, because he just got out of his civil war!"France laughed a little more before being hit in the back of the head by England.

"Shut up froggie!"England stood up from his seat and glared at France."I don't agree with this at all. But you two owe us, aswell as some other European nations, money."Mexico smiled at England, who blushed and looked away, and then glared at Spain.

"If this is necessary then" North Mexico elbowed South Mexico"we will let this Austrian be our king."

"What? No Mexico! "

"Sur , this is necessary! So shut up and go sit down!" South Mexico stared at Mexico with wide eyes then he went and sat down far away from Mexico.

* * *

"England thank you so much for hitting that idiot when you did."North Mexico smiled at England "if ya had not done that we would have relived the Battle Of Puebla!" North Mexico laughed and pushed up her new glasses. England stared at North Mexico as she laughed."Arthur, you are awfully quiet today"Mexico play punched England in the shoulder then stopped laughing when she noticed England staring intensely at her."Arthur, what is wrong?"

"You're going to marry Austria, Mexico. I'm sorry for not telling you what that froggie had in mind when we first came here."

"No, Arthur it is okay. What does not kill you makes you stronger, no? So this made my brother and i stronger! If you want I can take you to your room,"England blushed red ,"Oh you sick minded old man! My house is kind of big do you not think so? You know, you are really perverted. That is your room, right over there" North Mexico pointed at a door in the hallway and walked away towards the room her room.

* * *

"Hey Meztli* how did the meeting go? Was there any bloodshed?" North Mexico was startled to see Chichimeca, her 'big sister', sitting on the balcony gazing up at her most beloved moon*. She wore a green cloak and her long brown-red hair danced in the light breeze, Her skin was filled with scars yet it shone in the turned around and smiled at North Mexico. She stood up, walked into the room, and sat on the bed. Her hazel eyes followed North Mexico's every movement, just like a predator would do with its prey.

"I am getting married"North Mexico finally said hating the silence that enveloped the two women Her face held no emotion, none of the emotions Chichimeca hoped she would see when she heard her 'little sister' speak those words. North Mexico took off her dress, but on her night gown and sat down infront of her mirror.

"Married? Married with who? Tell your big sister! I demand to know!"Chichimeca exclaimed standing up and sitting next to North Mexico infront of the mirror.

"Sister it is just to pay my debt. My debt is affecting England."

"Ah, yes the man with hair the color of corn hair! He's a handsome one huh? Huh?" Mexico frowned at Chichimeca and began to brush her hair."Common Meztli, tell me~! You know you wanna tell me~! Common say '_big sister i want to tell you'_ " Chichimeca poked Mexico's cheeks. Not seeing a smile on North Mexico's face made Chichimeca's smile slowly and turn into a grim line."Meztli, who are you going to marry? I have a feeling it won't be good." North Mexico turned to look at Chichimeca.

" Do you remember that man that played the piano when we went to visit Italy?"

"Why are you so grumpy about that? He seems okay."

"Sister, "Mexico sighed "me marring Austria means that one of his people will rule over our country."

"Meztli, just go with it!"

"What?! Dios mio! No! I can not marry that man! He'll make me become a _lady_. You know how much Spain struggled to make me behave!"

"Don't you trust big sister anymore? Just because I've aged and my people have settled down doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You can't do that!"

"Meztli don't you trust me?" Chichimeca wrapped her arms around North Mexico and kissed her hair "What did I tell you when I agreed to adopt you as my sister before you and your brother were taken away?" North Mexico sighed, remembering how young she had been. She had been around the age of three.

"What ever I saw you must obey, even if it seems foolish. _I always have a trick up my sleeve_" The last sentence they said in union.

"So my lovely moon, I will get you out of this mess."

* * *

**A/N: Chichimeca is my OC for the Chichimeca nomads. Here are some things about her:  
**

******Chichimeca is a joker that is a little too hyper and can be VERY serious when it comes to war.  
**

******Human name: Eztli{in Nahuatl it means blood)**

Loves: her little sister, to stare at the moon

****** Hates: to be in one place more than once, Spain  
**

******Some info on my North Mexico character:  
North Mexico is a passionate young woman(she's around 16 in this fanfic) who is compassionate, stubborn as a mule, a good drinker, and will do anything to protect her family and her (and Sur's) people.  
**

******Human name: Guadalupe "Lupe" Meztli Hernandez Perez{ surnames might change)**

******Loves:Chile, tequila, animals, her 'big sister', her brother, playing melodies on the guitar, to listen to her brother talk about his day on the fields**

Hates: masochism, to be kept waiting, extremely cold weather, to be told to behave like a lady

******Some info on South(Sur) Mexico:  
South Mexico is a hard working young man (around 16 in this fanfic) who always has a smile on his face , laughs at the face of danger, and will do anything to keep his sister safe.**

******Human name:Juan Francisco Hernandez Perez(surnames might change**

******Loves: tequila, singing, to listening to his sister play the guitar, his sister's cooking  
**

******Hates: lazy people who don't work at all, to not work hard enough**

**Meztli means moon in Nahuatl language that is Mexico's indigenous name.**

_**Pinche hijo de tu chingada madre**_** pretty much means son of a bitch.**

_gazing up at her most beloved moon: _Okay so i was doing _alot_ of research on the Chichimeca nomads and discovered that they _really_ liked the moon and the sun, but they belived in no gods or goddesses like the Aztecs, Mayans, etc.

**Edit: I edited a bit,took out a few things out and put somethings in instead. If i missed anything please tell me! Hope you people who are following the story don't mind these few changes, don't be mad at me! 'Till the next chapter! **


End file.
